Make Me Shining
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Takes place during Angela's honeymoon.  The farmer is enjoying her vacation with her husband, Owen, when she receives a rather...interesting present.


Title: Make Me Shining

Pairing: Angela x Owen

Rating: T+ (for non graphic / implied smut)

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine, and I claim no 'Owen'ership of the characters…hahaha…..(how long before that gets old? Already? I'll stop.)

Author's Note: This takes place during the honeymoon on Toucan Island. I hope you all enjoy!

**Warning! This story is rated T, but the romance does get pretty heavy, but it's not graphic enough for an M rating. **

**-START-**

"I never knew Toucan Island looked so beautiful at night," Angela explained passionately. Owen was right beside her, his arm thrown over her shoulders and hugging her close. Both were looking out over the sea, the golden rays of the sun gently shimmying across the rippling waves. They were on their honeymoon, taking a break from their busy lives. They would have loved to stay at the island for more than one evening, but Angela had to get back to her farm for her animals and Owen had to get back to his job at the blacksmith. It would be impossible for Ramsey and Chloe to collect all the ores their business needed by themselves.

"Me neither," the miner declared with a throaty chuckle. "I'm the luckiest man alive to see this beautiful sight with you. Two things that take my breath away are right before my eyes…"

She giggled and blushed, pecking his mouth chastely in appreciation.

It made the two a little sad to see time go by so fast, but that's the way things were. Time could not stop for their romance.

"We should get back on the boat soon," Owen said, smiling as he bent his head down to kiss cheek. Angela nodded and took his hand, entangling their fingers.

"You're right…but this was amazing," she said in a genuine whisper, leaning against his deeply barreled chest. "I'm glad you fell in love with me, Owen."

"And I'm glad you love me back and let me be your husband, Angela…"

Just as the two headed back to their rooms to pack their belongings, something rang. Angela blinked curiously and walked into their hotel room to see a small phone on the nightstand. Picking it up, she answered curiously, "H-Hello?"

"_Hello, Angela! It's me, Gill."_

"G-Gill?" she asked, eyes sparkling. "Oh my Goddess! How are you? How have you and Luna been? I feel like I haven't seen you at all since the wedding."

The blonde politician had been her friend ever since she had first moved to Harmonica Town. Next to Owen and Kathy, Gill was a person Angela felt that she could tell anything to. Ever since she'd rung the Wind Bell in the Flute Fields' windmill, they'd remained very close friends through thick and thin. One time she'd gotten a cold while farming too late into the night and the he'd brought her cold medicine the second the next day. Without Gill, the adjustment to Harmonica Town would have been much more difficult.

"_We're fine. Hey…I was told by my father that he gave you honeymoon tickets to Toucan Island."_

"Yep! Why Gill…are you getting ideas for you and Luna?" Angela asked coyly as girlish smile dominated her face. "That's so awesome! It's really romantic here, so you'll have a lot of fun with Luna!"

She heard the pink-haired girl giggle in the background and could tell Gill was blushing from how he began to stutter over the line. _"D-Don't be ridiculous, you clumsy, dirt-loving farmer!"_

Angela laughed at the perfunctory insult and knew that he was probably already regretful of what he'd said. It was Gill, after all.

"_I'm…sorry Angela…"_

"No, no, don't apologize," she said lightly, waving her hand. "So, why did you call, bestie?"

"_To give you my present. My father gave you the tickets, so I wanted to figure out a way to beat him."_

"Oh? Did you get my some Perfect Fertilizer? You're the best friend ever!" she said gleefully. This earned a sympathetic sigh from Owen as he rolled his eyes and continued to pack their clothes into the suitcases.

"…_No, actually something better than enriched mud."_

"What could be better than fertilizer?" Angela asked with absolutely no sarcasm.

"_How about three extra days for your honeymoon? Is that better than mud?"_

The fudge-haired woman froze. It felt like everything in her body had stopped. Even her blood and heart stood still. It was such a surreal feeling that it took her a couple seconds to break the silence and say, "W-What? Gill, you were always so awful with jokes…"

"_This isn't a joke, __**bestie**__," _he stated in a mock giggle.

Angela found a spot on the bed to sit down. Her knees were like jelly from a mixture of elation and disbelief. "Uh…Gill, that's very sweet, really…but…"

"_I'm paying."_

"And that's very kind of you, but Owen still has a job to do at the smithy…"

"_I've convinced Ramsey to take a holiday. We just had a lot of rain here yesterday and the lower parts of the mine are a tad flooded. Terrible, but if only the lower parts are flooded, that means Chloe can finally practice mining in the upper parts. She's still Owen's apprentice, right?" _he asked. By the tone of his voice, Angela knew he was smirking. She cast her gaze to Owen. When he looked up at her to inquire if everything was okay, she nodded. He smiled and went back to packing, blushing a tad.

The farmer focused on the phone again.

"But…my animals and crops…who will look after them? I'm less worried about my field, but if my animals aren't fed for three more days, they'll starve!"

"_We will."_

"…Pardon?"

"_Luna and I are going to take care of your farm for the next three days."_

"You and Luna? Work on a farm? Uh…I don't want to sound mean, Gill, but have you ever farmed before? Do you even know how to do anything?" she asked with a small frown. Poor Angela wasn't trying to be harsh on the man. In fact, she knew he was very responsible and always kept his promises. That was not that worried her. Trying to picture Gill and Luna doing any kind of dirty labor was like picturing herself behind a desk doing office work. It was something she was unfamiliar with, as anyone else would be.

"Gill, are you certain? We can come home. It's not a big deal."

"_Craig is going to help us out, but yes. We're certain. We talked it over, and we want this to be our wedding present to you and Owen. Please, relax and enjoy yourselves. All your animals will be healthy and happy upon your return…I promise."_

"…Three days," she mouthed out in glee. "Oh, Gill…thank you! And thank Luna for me too! You guys are amazing…so amazing! I'm going to make you the best risotto in the work after this, trust me!"

Gill laughed over the line and wished Angela well. She thanked him again and hung up. Tears of bliss hung on her chocolate lashes. Owen noticed and turned to her, noting that she was finally off the phone.

"Hey, that was Gill, right? What did he call for?"

"Stop packing, Owen…" she said in a cheerful whisper, trying to contain herself from leaping around the room. "We're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"Gill's paid for our honeymoon for three more days!" she exclaimed, turning to him. "He's taking care of my farm, and Ramsey is taking the next couple days off to help Chloe with mining! Everything…is all taken care of…" she said, so happy that she couldn't stop smiling.

Owen was beaming as well. In fact, he was so elated that he grabbed his wife and spun her into his arms. Upon colliding with his broad chest, she looked up and felt his lips upon her own, seizing her mouth in a fit of passion. She responded accordingly by hooking her arms around his neck and lifting herself up into the kiss, barely able to breathe. Her heart was now racing from excitement that she could no longer control.

"That's wonderful," Owen muttered between their feverish kisses. "Oh my Goddess, Angela…"

"I know," she gushed romantically. "Three whole days! What will we do?"

"I have a few ideas," Owen said with a wolfish grin. Angela turned bright red and smacked his shoulder playfully, causing both to laugh. The mood was so jovial that, despite how late it had become since they had watched the sunset, neither of them were sleepy.

In fact, both had another idea on their mind. It was a much more active idea to act upon during their extended stay.

They turned towards one another with lust in their eyes. Owen pulled his lovely bride upon the bed and laid her body atop his, staring at her lovely face in awe.

"Angela," he gasped, threading his fingers through her hair. "You…are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"

"Really?" she asked, glowing radiantly. "I think you're exaggerating, my dashing prince."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. He sat up and took either on her small shoulders into his hands. "If I am a prince, then you are a sylph. A queen…a goddess. An angel of passion, beauty and love, far above me in every way."

"Oh, Owen," she rambled, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I'm none of those things…"

"You're all that and more," the redhead insisted adamantly. "And now I'm lucky enough to have you as my wife…I still think it's all a dream somehow."

"I feel the same," Angela admitted with a small laugh. "I feel like I'll wake up any moment and turn to see nobody lying beside me…and you'll be married to Kathy with your own child. The godly man that I love so much for his strength and devotion would no longer be my pillar to lean on. Sometimes just the thought makes me tremble…" she said with a small laugh, turning even redder.

He shook his head and laughed. "Maybe that's what would have happened if you'd never come here, but that doesn't matter. You're here with me…and I'm so glad I fell in love with you, Angela…I love you more than I can even stand it sometimes."

"Owen," she gasped, unable to say any more before he kissed her again, pinning her down on their plush bed. Angela moaned into his lips and opened her mouth to breathe when his tongue invaded her smoothly. Their tongues danced in a wet, hot duel that lasted for many minutes.

Owen pulled away reluctantly and lapped at the hollow of her neck, causing her to toss her head back in bliss. "Mmm…"

"Do you like it?" Owen asked in a handsome tone that made the farmer shiver in delight.

"Y-Yes…" Angela replied in a pitched squeak. "It feels…so wonderful…"

Owen smirked against her collarbone. His wandering hand moved from her shoulder to her supple breast, cupping the mound and massaging the pert tip with his calloused palm. The friction made her feel like her body was alive with fire, heat coursing through her veins like molten gold. As he kneaded her breast softly, he began to become harder and rougher. After removing Angela's lovely dress with a swift movement of his hand, he focused their love-making on her mouth. His tongue thrust in and out of her virginal cavern passionately, showing her just what he intended to do to her.

Without any objection, she worked off the miner's shirt and pants, looking at the well-sculpted body before her. He was beautiful…like a god.

Her god.

And now, she could be his goddess.

"I love you, Angela," he repeated over and over. No matter how many times he told her, it would never be enough.

As he thrust closer to her, Angela cried out in agreement. She turned around and got on her knees, her face pushed into the pillow. Owen gently ran his firm hands up her backside and held his thighs spread her legs apart even more. "Y-Yes, I know, Owen…I-I love you…"

His tongue located the nape of her neck. Crying out, she bucked her hips against his waist. "Y-Yes, oh...O-Owen...ah, ah!"

That night, their love was consummated many times over, until the sun returned in the morning hours to greet the loving couple.

XOXOXOXOXO

Their nude bodies lay entwined on their massive bed in Toucan's Island's hotel. The windows of the room were open to allow the late-afternoon sunlight to flood into the room and creep across their bodies, warming them even further.

Angela felt the sun's heat and rose, feeling Owen's arms draped over her. Her leg was thrown across his hip and her arms had been resting in his nest of mussed, copper hair. She allowed the covers to fall off of her as she sat up to face the light.

Immediately, a chill consumed her when Owen's heat was absent. She looked down to see her breasts were covered with red splotches and bruises from their playful escapades earlier. Giggling a tad at the memories, she heard the rustle of sheets from behind her. Turning, she saw her husband looking at her. He was propped up on his elbows. There was a headstrong glitter in his eyes, but it was warm, caring and loving.

"Just what are you looking at?" the farmer asked in a charming falsetto.

"You and your beautiful body."

"Are you leering or actually looking?"

"A little of both," he said with a deep chuckle.

He never ceased to make color rise to her cheeks. "Well, you want to know what I'm looking at?" she responded, crawling over to him, not ashamed that she was displaying her nakedness so openly.

"Mmm…I couldn't imagine," he said, eyes caressing her exposed breasts and lower anatomy. God, she was a breathtaking woman. He could look at her all day, honestly. He didn't think anyone could carve something from marble that was as lovely as the being before him.

"I'm looking at my honest, giving, caring, princely, humble, hard-working and stunningly chiseled husband whom I love more than life itself."

The sight of a strong man blushing like a schoolgirl made Angela squeal with victory. Two people could play his little game and, by the shade of his cheeks, she was winning by a landslide. "Not to mention," she began again, lifting up the covers to reveal his fill body. "My very _well-endowed _husband…"

Plasma couldn't have glowed as bright as his cheeks.

"Do I win?" she asked as she playfully kissed Owen on the cheek, stretching her lithe body atop his. He growled in defeat, but quickly smiled again. He seized her wrist passionately and pulled her back under the covers, causing her to scream in fake panic. "Are you going to reward me?"

The miner leaned forward and bucked against her, feeling Angela's taut body tighten around his at the sudden action. She wailed in bliss and wrapped her legs around him, already breathless. Her moans of lust only aroused him more as he caved inside of her.

"Babe, you have no idea."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Luna, did you feed the chickens!"

A scream erupted from the coop and Gill knew that the answer was negative. "Dammit…I should have asked Craig for more advice," he concluded, staring at the black and white animal before him.

In order to save time, the couple decided to divide the work. Luna would take care of the chickens, ducks and silkworms in Angela's coop and Gill would take care of the sheep, cow and hors ein her barn. Thankfully Angela didn't own any ostriches…he hated the damn things. At least the other animals were tolerable.

"I milked the cow, but how am I supposed to do it on the sheep?" he asked himself, looking over to see the fluffy animal eating feed from its bin. "Does it work the same way?"

Another scream came from the coop, this time more frantic.

Gill cursed silently and ran out of the barn after pouring some feed in the other animals' bins. He ran as fast as he could and, upon entering, saw that the chickens and ducks were plucking at the lace on Luna's dress with their beaks. "N-no, stop that!" she pleaded, eyes beginning to tear.

"Hey!" Gill shouted, shooing them away. "S-Stop, get away from her!"

The birds fluttered away and left Luna alone. The pink-haired girl sank to the ground and inhaled deeply, trying to stay compose din front of her fiancée. "G-Gill…that was scary…"

"Did you do everything?" he asked frankly, hands on his hips.

"Of course! I feed them and put their eggs in the shipping bin…but Gill, how could you be so cruel? You didn't even ask if I was alright!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"But that's not the point," Luna said, getting up and stomping her foot. "Ugh, whatever, I give up!"

"Only two more days, Luna. It won't be hard. I'm not having fun either, but look at it this way. When our honeymoon comes, they'll owe us for this."

Luna's eyes became wide for a moment before a series of giggles rang through her body. She clutched at her side and felt her entire body shake at his words. The tears she'd tried so hard to stop were now flowing freely from her eyes. Gill noticed and lifted his brow in perplexity. "What?"

"Aw, Gillbear…are you already thinking about our honeymoon? We aren't even married yet."

Thankfully Gill had already started at the door by the time she'd spoken, because otherwise Luna would have seen Gill's cheeks turn the same color as cranberries. "D-Don't say such stupid things!"

"Aw, you're stammering! Are you blushing too, Gillbear?"

The blonde politician brushed her back and huffed in humiliation. "I'm leaving now. I'll meet you back at our house."

Suddenly, she became horrified. Making sure her heels wouldn't catch on anything, she lifted up the ends of her dress in a ladylike fashion and whisked after him, desperately trying to catch up with him. "Oh…G-Gill, wait! I'm sorry…I know how much you hate it when I tease you. Please wait for me! I don't want to walk home in the dark all by myself."

Just as he was about to leave the property, he stopped to face her. Luna thanked the Harvest Goddess when she saw that the man she loved was smiling.

"You forgive me?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded, and stole his smaller hand into his own, smirking as he led it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Alright, Luna, I forgive you. And yes…I do have plans for our honeymoon, sweetheart."

The smile could have made female lawyers burn their books. Not only that, but he'd used a pet name with her. She was barely able to stand as her eyes got lost in his blue, cerulean orbs.

"Here, let's go home before it gets dark. I don't want to exhaust you _right now_."

Resisting the urge to melt into a pool of goo, she nodded bashfully and held his hand all the way back to Harmonica Town, smiles on both of their faces.

**-END-**

Will Gill / Luna fans kill me for this last part? Guys, I swear I'm not the enemy! I married him on another file…I'm sorry…don't kill me, please? XD

Anyway, that's all for today. I've got a six hour road trip tomorrow for a college visit. I'll be chillin' in Missouri!

Alright guys, R&R, and flame anything you want except for the pairings themselves. Bye! :D


End file.
